<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just want to talk by Esteicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974539">I just want to talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy'>Esteicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quicksilver Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Meetings, Lighthouse Keeper Remy, M/M, Merman Pietro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy is a lighthouse keeper that is constantly visited by a beautiful merman, this day he finally gets to talk with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quicksilver Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just want to talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~ Did anyone ask for a nice Mermaid AU? No? Because you are getting it anyway(?).</p><p>So this is for the Quicksilver week, for the AU day...I'm kinda cheating because I didn't write this for the week exactly, I was planning to post this in may for the whole mermay thing but I never finished it, so now when I was wondering what to write for today I remembered this little thing and decided to finish it because why not?</p><p>It's just the the beginning of a cute relationship between a human and a merman...I love this ship.</p><p>Please read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy walked slowly to the sea biting his lip nervously, this was the first time he got to see him so near of the beach and was afraid he would scare him away if he spoke to him, the merman had been visiting the area near of his lighthouse during the night, sitting there and singing with that beautiful and angelical voice of his but always would leave when he tried to get his attention.</p><p>Mermaids were well known for being kind of shy and not liking to be disturbed, it was really strange to get one to talk to you and even more to get to know them, actually Remy never had the opportunity to see one until he moved to the town as the new keeper. The locals were really friendly and let him know about the young merman that would appear sometimes, according to them he didn’t have to mind him but his curiosity was stronger, he really wanted to try and at least discover the name of the person that would keep him company during those long nights.</p><p>When he was close enough to see him well the first thing he noticed was the white hair, a peculiar color for any human that was young but for mermaids different colors weren’t something new. He was looking to the opposite direction to the land so Remy could see his strong shoulders and back, water running down his apparently smooth skin until getting lost in his hips where a beautiful aquamarine tail would start, moving calmly while the owner sang a sad song about abandonment and emptiness.</p><p>He always sang about sad stuffs, Remy was curious why such a lovely creature would use his gift in so heartbreaking ballads.</p><p>“Hey…” he whispered when the song was over.</p><p>The merman gasped and turned to him, his beautiful blue eyes showing surprise and fear, probably asking himself in what moment he got so close. He immediately moved to get into the water again.</p><p>“Wait! I’m begging you, wait only a moment” he exclaimed moving back some few steps and showing his both hands “I won’t hurt you, I only want to talk…please, I’m the lighthouse keeper.”</p><p>He has gotten into the water but with his head still out of it, stay still while listening to him, some moments passed before he turned at him again tilting his head a little but his eyes made evident he still slightly suspicious.</p><p>“What do you want, keeper?” he asked, it was odd to hear him talking finally.</p><p>“I…wanted to know your name?” Remy smiled a little, slowly relaxing “I’m Remy LeBeau.”</p><p>“My name?” the merman raised an eyebrow and again took his time to answer “Pietro…you can call me Pietro.”</p><p>“Pietro?” pretty name but not what he would have expected for someone that wasn’t a human.</p><p>“Any problem with it?” he moved away frowning.</p><p>“No! Nothing at all” he clarified quickly, he was being dumb “It’s a nice name.”</p><p>“I know” he shrugged and played with his hair before continuing “Any other thing you want to ask? Maybe I should leave” he looked at the water and sighed.</p><p>“Oh please stay some more…I would like to talk, you come here all the time but I don’t know anything about you” he really didn’t’ want to finish the conversation so soon.</p><p>“I’m not…good at talking with surface creatures, actually this is the first time I talk with a human” Pietro admitted.</p><p>“It’s not hard! And this is my first time talking with a sea creature” Remy laughed to show there was nothing to worry about “We could talk about your songs? They are always so…”</p><p>“Sad, I know…we use music to express emotions” he said slowly going back to the rock he was sitting before “We…I….I don’t think I want to talk about why they are sad, that’s personal…but we could talk about you? You are not from here and I don’t see a lot of new people, that village is unimportant for travelers.”</p><p>“Well my reasons to come here are also really personal but...if you want to ask me about anything else? I will answer, I only want to keep hearing your voice.”</p><p>“You like my voice? Nothing new our voices are always beautiful” Pietro chuckled, to be honest he had wanted to talk with this strangers since the first day but his father was always really strict with the rule of never talking to a human first and never trusting them, actually Erik didn’t know he liked to come here all the time to sing, he would get mad if he knew “So…ah…tell me about horses!”</p><p>“Horses?” he laughed a little.</p><p>“Yes! They are nice animals, I saw one when I was a kid and I’ve liked them since then” he looked at the village tenderly, relaxing “Have you ever ridden a horse?”</p><p>“Of course, I even have one” he said shrugging.</p><p>“You do? Oh can I see it?” he was excited with the news “I can show you my pet if you want, he isn’t here today but I can bring him the next time.”</p><p>“I don’t see why not, I’m sure he would like you…what’s your pet?” he asked curious.</p><p>“A turtle! His name is Mister Dibbles…not a great name but I chose it when I was a kid so I guess is fine” he laughed softly “He is a good boy.”</p><p>There was something adorable in the way he laughed, in his smile, or at least that’s what Remy thought of him, he was really lovely.</p><p>“I’m sure he is, if he belongs to you.”</p><p>Pietro looked away flattered for that, this human was nice, he didn’t understand why his father was so against interacting with humans, they weren’t so different to them. They spent a good amount of time talking until he had to go back home before his family could get worried and go looking for him, and Remy had work to do anyway.</p><p>They promised to see each other again in three days so they could meet their pets. Remy was more than satisfied with that, he certainly wanted to spend several days in the future talking with that beautiful merman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and I'm sure it feels more like the first chapter of a bigger thing than a one shot...but I don't know what else I could add D: </p><p>Anyway I hope you liked it, it was pure and cute. If you liked it you can leave comments or kudos.</p><p>Thanks for reading, kisses!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>